


Thanks for Your Dick

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [137]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Female Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write another part? Maybe one where Jared gets a blowjob? So good!</p>
<p> sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4058059">Loan Your Dick To Me</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Your Dick

**Prompt:** Can you write another part? Maybe one where Jared gets a blowjob? So good!

Jared and Stephen were spending a lot of time together, and Jenny encouraged Stephen to have Jared over as much as possible. He always shot her uneasy glances, most likely remembering their tryst on vacation, but didn’t refuse to stay the night. Jenny never heard the telltale signs of sex from her son’s bedroom, so she assumed the two of them were moving just as slowly as before. When Stephen forgot his jacket at the school and drove back to get it, once again Jared was alone with Jenny.

Jenny had her lips wrapped around Jared’s huge cock and was loving it. It had taken a fair bit of persuasion on her part to even Jared to allow her to suck his cock, but it was so worth it. She could deep throat and even with that she had to use her other hand to fully satisfy Jared. He was writhing and whimpering, and Jenny wondered if this was his first blowjob. Obviously he and Stephen hadn’t been doing a lot if this is how he reacted. He was hesitant and tried to bite back every moan, but his body spoke for itself, and it was saying that Jared really enjoyed it.

Jenny pulled off to admire the huge cock in front of her. It was thick and pink with a swollen, red mushroom cap. Jenny brushed it with her finger and Jared whimpered. Just the reaction she wanted to see. She loved the ability that a warm mouth possessed to take a man down with just a few licks and a good suck. She especially loved the affect it was having on this naïve, inexperienced boy.

“Like that?” She asked. “Like a nice, soft mouth sucking you down?”

“This is wrong,” Jared whispered.

Jenny wanted to roll her eyes. “If it’s wrong, then why does it feel so good?”

Jared bit his lip. “It…”  
“Want me to continue?” Jenny asked. Jared nodded shakily and Jenny sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. He tasted salty and Jenny slurped down the pre-come. There were just a few, untamed strands of pubic hair and he smelled wonderfully musky. Jenny inhaled deeply and took more of his dick into her mouth. Jared moaned and his hips pushed into her mouth. Jenny took it easily. She would love it if Jared choked her on his dick, if he rammed it down her throat and fed her his come. Stephen didn’t know what he was missing out on.

She pulled off again to lick down the huge shaft. She lapped at the vein underneath and then tongued her way down to his balls. Jared made a strangled noise. “What’re you doing?”

Jenny smirked and sucked one into her mouth. Jared gasped but didn’t try and pull away. Jenny knew what a guy liked. Sure, her husband wasn’t around to appreciate it, but she got around in college. And now she had a new boy to pleasure. Maybe he didn’t appreciate her fantastic body like the other men she’d been with, but the curiosity he eyed her tits with was good enough. His eyes were blown wide with lust and his dick bounced against her cheek, leaving a smear of precome.

“Want me to go back to sucking your dick?” Jenny purred, letting Jared’s ball slip out of her mouth.

Jared nodded. “Please!”

“So polite,” She murmured. She ducked her head down and sucked Jared inside, trying to make it as wet and sloppy as possible. Jared’s hips jerked and she stilled. It took a couple moments but Jared finally got the message and started to fuck her mouth. Her eyes lolled back in her head and one of her hands went to finger her pussy. She moaned.

Jared’s hips started to twitch and Jenny could sense his impending orgasm. She hollowed her cheeks to suck and went back to bobbing her head. Jensen’s head was back against the couch and his hands were in fists. Jenny gave a powerful suck and his hands fisted in her hair, tugging tightly. Jenny moaned again and rubbed against her clit. She tried to imagine it was Jared’s huge hand, slipping a huge finger in her pussy and using another one to tease her clit. She moaned around his cock and started to stroke the bit of his dick she couldn’t fit in her mouth with her free hand. Jared cried out and his come spurted in Jenny’s mouth.

She swallowed it eagerly and she finger-fucked herself furiously until she orgasmed. “Fuck!” A little bit of Jared’s come dripped from her mouth. It was salty but not unpleasant.

Jared was panting above her. “Thanks,” he muttered.

Jenny winked. “Any time, cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the fics are coming slower! i have a lot on my list but i'm trying to power through them!


End file.
